


Music (Star Stable)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [22]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica tries to listen to the music of nature, but her thoughts have other ideas. Takes place during Autumn Riders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jessica liked music as much as the next young person. Classical, pop, maybe a tiny bit of rock. But the music she most enjoyed was that which came naturally. She closed her eyes as she listened to the music of nature that surrounded her on the Firgrove cross-country track. The music of the birdsong. The wind spurring the leaves into their own music. The song of silver that was the far-off river.

Unbidden, a memory of another music she liked flitted through her head. Her sister’s girlfriend also made her own wonderful sounds. _Stop it_. The way she moaned when- _stop it stop it stop it_. The rhythm of the headboard of the bed thumping against the wall…

Jess opened her eyes again, trying to will away the memories. Sabine never shared her toys as a child, or her tack and riding clothes now, so she certainly wouldn’t share her girlfriend. Or whatever they were, Sabine never called Louisa her girlfriend.

Fortunately, a bird began to sing in one of the nearby treetops. It had a beautiful singing voice. Jess briefly wondered if she could teach one of the birds here a song that she knew.

“Hiya.” Jess screamed and nearly jumped out of her skin as the girl appeared behind her.

“Don’t scare me like that,” said Jess, holding a hand over her pounding heart. She turned, and saw someone who made her face turn red. “Oh, it’s just you, Louisa.”

Louisa giggled. “I didn’t take you for a screamer.”

“Uhh,” Jess blanked on what to say, taken completely off-guard by how close to her own thoughts Louisa’s words had been.

“Cat got your tongue?” asked Louisa. Jess blushed.

“I’d like you to have my tongue,” Jess mumbled. Then, finding her missing courage, she spoke louder. “In you. But you’re with my sister so that’ll never happen.”

“Sabine’s not my girlfriend,” said Louisa. “I just have sex with her.”

“Oh. So we could…” Jess yipped as Louisa grabbed her around the waist.

“Yes. We can have sex,” said Louisa. “Do you want to?”

“Of course,” said Jess. “You have no idea how many lonely nights I’ve lain in my bed with only my toys for company while I listened to you two next door.”

“I’ve heard you sometimes,” said Louisa. “Once I considered sneaking into your room after I was with Sabine.”

“Then why didn’t you?” asked Jess.

“Didn’t think you’d agree to it,” said Louisa. “You have a house here, right?”

“Yes,” said Jess. “It’s easier that way.”

“Great! Then let’s go,” said Louisa, grabbing Jess by the hand. Jess only just had time to put a sign on her track saying that it was closed before Louisa whisked her away to Firgrove.


	2. Dreams Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess finally gets what she always wanted.

Jessica’s nerves had all but vanished by the time she finally got to her house in Firgrove. Her heart pounded as she unlocked the door, and then Louisa closed it behind her with her hip and looked around the place.

“So,” said Louisa. “Where do you want to do it? You’re a virgin, right?”

“Yes,” said Jessica, “but I’m sure that you’ll be able to teach me what to do.”

“Of course I will,” said Louisa, “now, where’s you’re bedroom?”

“Through here.” Jess led her through the house to her bedroom, which she knew she hadn’t cleaned up. She lived alone, and there was never anyone over, so…

“Is that a vibrator on your bedside table?” asked Louisa, going over to it and picking it up. “Ooh, it is. Cool. Wanna use it?”

“Well, I use it every night,” said Jess. Louisa grinned and licked it, and Jess blushed as she felt herself growing wetter.

“Did you name it?” asked Louisa.

“You’ll laugh if I tell you,” said Jess. She wondered if it would be rude to start masturbating now.

“Oh, did you name it after me?” asked Louisa, and laughed as Jess blushed and nodded. “Well, I’m flattered. That just makes me want to fuck you with it even more.” She turned it on and dragged it up Jessica’s thigh, stopping at her pussy. Jess moaned, knowing that she was soaking through her panties into her pants.

“You owe me a new pair of pants,” said Jess when Louisa finally moved the vibrator away. She unbuttoned her fly and then quickly pulled her pants and panties off, her fingers brushing the dampness.

“I’ll buy you some,” said Louisa. “Damn, you’re wet.” She leaned forward and kissed Jess, moving her back onto the bed with her body. She unbuttoned Jessica’s shirt, her hand immediately going to the soft skin of her breast revealed by her bra. As she squeezed it, she turned the vibrator on again and held it against Jessica’s pussy. Jess moaned, arching her back.

“Put it in me,” said Jess. Rather than doing that, though, Louisa removed the vibrator and put it somewhere else. At some point, she must have taken her pants off because she put it in her own pussy instead.

“That does feel nice,” said Louisa, and moaned as she pushed it in a little deeper. “I should get one of my own.”

“That’s just a basic one,” said Jess. “There are ribbed ones, glow in the dark ones, shaped ones…”

“Why would I want one shaped like a penis?” asked Louisa. “Do I look like I’m interested in that? I much prefer this.” Her hand moved from the vibrator and went to Jessica’s pussy again, rubbing through her folds before slipping a finger in. She felt Jess tighten around her finger, but that didn’t matter. It was her first time, after all.

Jess could still hardly believe that this was happening. She finally had the girl of her dreams, fingering her and holding her vibrator in her pussy and now she was unclasping her bra and taking a nipple into her mouth. Jess moaned, finding it strange to be vocal for once. But damn, Louisa was brilliant at what she was doing. She moaned loudly when she finally came, and then Louisa removed her fingers and sat back beside Jess to play with the vibrator.

When Jess finally came down, she rolled onto her side and brushed her finger along the base of the vibrator to increase the intensity of the vibrations. Louisa jolted and moaned, lying back to let Jessica show her how to use it. Jess licked her lips and pushed the vibrator in and out, moving it around a little while Louisa moaned even louder. And then she pulled it out, licking her lips again at the amount of wetness on the vibrator, and held it against Louisa’s clit.

“Just returning the favour,” said Jess as Louisa arched her back and moaned out her orgasm. She felt a little thrill at the fact that she’d made Louisa come. And that she was now licking her juices off her vibrator. All the noises that Louisa had been making were caused by her this time, and her own orgasm had come not from Louisa’s noises but from her fingers. Her real fingers, not the imagined ones.

“What are you grinning about?” asked Louisa, finally opening her eyes after her orgasm.

“I’m just really happy,” said Jess. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Louisa smiled. “All you had to do was ask. I’m the biggest slut in Jorvik.”

“No, you’re not…” said Jess. “Don’t say that about yourself.”

“I don’t mind,” said Louisa, shrugging. “If you claim the name, it can’t hurt you.”

“That’s… a nice strategy,” said Jess. She chewed her bottom lip. “Can you… I mean, can we…?” Louisa caught on.

“Want to go on a date?” asked Louisa. “Then I’ll decide if I want to be your girlfriend.”

“Yes,” said Jessica, nodding and smiling. “I would love that.”


End file.
